Annabel Lee
by Seba20
Summary: Y así paso la noche acostado al lado de mi querida, mi querida, mi vida, mi novia, en su sepulcro junto al mar; en su tumba a orillas del mar.


_Wa, eeeh, Hooolaaa! Escribiendo desde mi celular e.e y bueno... Intento de Angustia e.e basado en __**Annabel Lee**__ del gran poeta Edgar Allan Poe c:_

**Advertencias**_: Ni los personajes son míos, todos (excepto Annabel Lee) son de Hidekaz Himaruya, y el poema y Annabel Lee pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe._

_Segunda Advertencia: Verán, Annabel Lee sería Bélgica... Eso c:_

* * *

><p><em>Fue hace muchos y muchos años,<em>

_ en un reino junto al mar,_

_habitó una señorita a quien puedes conocer_

_ por el nombre de Annabel Lee;_

_y esta señorita no vivía con otro pensamiento_

_ que amar y ser amada por mí._

—¿Cómo te llamas? —fue la primera frase que le dirigí al momento de conocernos

—Annabel... Annabel Lee —y me extendió su pequeña y blanquecina mano. En ese momento fue cuando reconocí que su cuerpo parecía frágil. Frágil, tanto así que debería tener cuidado con esta muñequita, porque sí... Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.—¿Y usted? —

—Pareces una muñeca de porcelana —dije, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como decía, y hacía, mi abuelo

Infló sus cachetes —No me ha respondido, señor, y como verá, sería mal visto que supieran que es descortés —

—Oh, lo siento por mi falta de concentración —reí nerviosamente, rascándome la nuca. Manía, nuevamente, aprendida de mi abuelo; extendí mi mano, bastante grande comparada con la de ella, a pesar de tener 10 años —Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a sus ordenes —

Rió. Su risa, angelical, o mejor aún. Bailaba como la suave brisa que reposaba en las cristalinas aguas del mar, las que formaban esas inmensas y majestuosas olas. Era todo eso junto y más. Su risa, la melodía que mece las hojas de los bosques más recónditos de la Tierra, llenó mi ser en ese momento, en ese y en todos los demás momentos que aún no vivíamos, pero que estaba seguro que viviríamos —Que caballeroso es usted, Antonio. Me alegraría charlar más con usted, si es que usted no tiene problemas. Nos podemos sentar en la arena hasta que sea hora de irnos —su forma educada de hablar cautivaba a quien la oyese

—Pues me parece bien, Annabel —digo

Nos quedamos viendo el sol sobre las tranquilas aguas de el mar que bañaba las costas del reino donde vivimos. De aquél celestial reino que tenía de vecino al mar. ¡Oh! Cómo adoraba a ese vecino.

—Me gusta el mar. Como las olas danzan en una sincronía improvisada... —dijo Annabel, como si mis pensamientos hubiesen fluido en conjunto con los suyos

—¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? Porque veo que el mar ha estado calmado desde tu presencia en la arena, le agradas —dije

Sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto —Pues he vivido acá, en el reino, desde que nací. Es decir, 7 años —abre la boca para añadir algo, pero luego la cierra. Abre sus ojos, grandes esmeraldas incrustadas es esos orificios, y abre la boca nuevamente —¿Y usted, Antonio, cuántos años tiene y desde cuándo vive aquí? —

Revuelvo mis castaños cabellos —Pues mis 10 años los he vivido en este lugar, no he venido de ningún lugar, y no pienso marcharme —digo

Sus rubios cabellos danzan al compás de la grata brisa —Pues yo también pienso quedarme, este lugar es bastante bello —luego gira su pequeña cabeza y ve, a lo lejos, una figura imponerse —Mi madre, debo irme. He pasado un fabuloso día, Antonio, gracias a usted —se levanta y se va

Pero luego trastrabilla y se devuelve —Antonio, tengo una pregunta por hacerle —no espera a que diga "Adelante" —¿Quisiera enamorarse de mí? —pregunta, tan sutil e inocente como sus propias facciones

Me sonrojo —Pues... ¡Claro, por qué no! —Es entonces cuando me besa

Y me doy cuenta que estoy besando y correspondiendo. Estoy besando sus castos labios. Y fue un beso dulce. Se lame los labios y se despide.

_Yo era un niño y ella era una niña_

_ en este reino junto al mar_

_pero nos amábamos con un amor que era más que amor_

_ —yo y mi Annabel Lee—_

_con un amor que los ángeles sublimes del Paraíso_

_ nos envidiaban a ella y a mí._

Pero eso fue hace años. Ahora tengo 19 años, y estoy recién casado con _mi_ Annabel, ahora Annabel Lee de Fernández, de 16 años recién cumplidos.

Beso, por milésima vez esos castos labios. Porque, sí, siguen siendo castos.

—Mi Annabel ... —digo, ya en nuestra casa, al lado de nuestro antiguo y más querido vecino. Estamos en la mesa de comedor, listos para cenar.

—Dígame, mi Antonio —dice, sirviendo la comida en mi plato

—Nuestro amor es tan grande que los mismos reyes tienen envidia de nosotros —con esas palabras ella para de súbito el servir de la comida

Infla los cachetes —Yo pensaba que era tan poderoso que los ángeles tenían envidia —y hace un mohín

Le beso por milésima y una vez esos labios dulces y castos.

—Pues tienes razón Annabel, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que llega a eso —y sonríe

Y me doy cuenta que es verdad, nuestro amor es tan hermoso y grande que los mismos demonios y los mismos ángeles nos tienen envidia.

_Y esa fue la razón que, hace muchos años,_

_ en este reino junto al mar,_

_un viento partió de una oscura nube aquella noche_

_ helando a mi Annabel Lee;_

_así que su noble parentela vinieron_

_ y me la arrebataron,_

_para silenciarla en una tumba_

_ en este reino junto al mar._

—¡Mi Annabel! —grito, y la veo en la arena

Me mira, con los ojos rojos, rojos del color de otra gema hermosa, el Rubí, pero esta gema hermosa la odio, porque la comparo con la tristeza en los ojos de mi hermosa Annabel Lee. Y esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos están opacas. Y tristes, melancólicas, ahogadas en llanto.

—Dígame, mi Antonio... —tose

Me siento en la arena, detrás de ella y la abrazo —¿Por qué lloras, mi querida Annabel?

—Porque dijiste que nuestro amor era más poderoso que los mismo ángeles, que nos tenían envidia. Pero moriré, y no podré seguir disfrutando de nuestro amor. Me prometiste que nuestro amor era más fuerte. Los ángeles me han enviado esta enfermedad. ¡Y odio a los ángeles por separarme de ti, mi Antonio! Y no podremos tener una familia—solloza y tose, y gime, pero sigue hablando —¡Y no seguiré aquí, y no te podré amar, y tu estarás triste y en vez de amarme, me odiaras! Y eso será culpa de los ángeles—y sigue sollozando, y tose cada vez más fuerte

—No digas más, mi amada Annabel, te aseguro que, aún muerta, nuestro amor seguirá invencible, aunque los mismos ángeles se nos aparezcan, nuestro amor es más poderoso. Mi bonita Annabel, mi Annabel Lee, nunca te odiaré —y sentía como dolía la garganta con cada palabra. La tristeza se me contagia —Y te amaré más allá del fin de los días, mi Annabel Lee —y consumé un beso en esos grises labios, más castos que nunca

- - . . . - -

Y el día que partió, el horroroso día que partió, fue un día de una nube negra atravesando el cielo. Los ángeles exclamaban con vítores en el cielo, surcado con esos grandes haces de luz que significaban las risas de los ángeles. Pero el mar me acompañaba en el llanto, sus olas, de un azul profundo, ya no profesaban la tranquilidad de cuando Annabel Lee, mi Annabel Lee, estaba con nosotros 2. El mar y yo.

Y llegaron los familiares de Annabel, dos hombres altos, uno con facciones rudas y fuertes, con el pelo en puntas y con los ojos rojos; el otro, con el pelo en una imitación del anterior, pero más suave, igual que sus facciones, mucho más finas y delicadas, era como si Annabel y él hubiesen sido tallados por la misma persona, porque todas sus facciones me recordaban a ella. Pero ninguno de los dos poseía los ojos de Annabel, los zafiros que tenían por ojos no se asemejaban a nada de las esmeraldas de mi querida Annabel.

Y se la llevan, y grito con miedo a que me la alejen. Y la entierran, cerca del furioso mar.

Y descansa bajo ese gran trozo de arena.

_Los ángeles, que no eran siquiera medio felices en el Paraíso,_

_ nos cogieron envidia a ella y a mí:—_

_Sí!, esa fue la razón (como todos los hombres saben)_

_ en este reino junto al mar_

_que el viento salió de una nube, helando_

_ y matando mi Annabel Lee._

_Pero nuestro amor era más fuerte que el amor_

_ de aquellos que eran mayores que nosotros—_

_ de muchos más sabios que nosotros—_

_y ni los ángeles ni el Paraíso encima_

_ ni los demonios debajo del mar_

_separarán jamás mi alma del alma_

_ de la hermosa Annabel Lee:—_

Hubo días donde me sentaba al lado de la tumba de mi hermosa Annabel, y le hablaba de lo que sucedía en el día. De cómo la gente del mercado que le tenía aprecio me pasaban las flores para dejárselas en su tumba, adornada con flores azules, como el mar, y flores blancas, como la pureza y la piel blanquecina de mi amada Annabel.

Pero habían otros días donde me acostaba mirando el ocaso, con lágrimas inundando mis ojos, porque no habían flores verdes, que representaran los ojos de Annabel, pero más era porque no tenía su presencia.

_Porque la luna no luce sin traérme sueños_

_ de la hermosa Annabel Lee;_

_ni brilla una estrella sin que vea los ojos brillantes_

_ de la hermosa Annabel Lee;_

_y así paso la noche acostado al lado_

_de mi querida, mi querida, mi vida, mi novia,_

_ en su sepulcro junto al mar—_

_ en su tumba a orillas del mar._

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeno... Eso fue todo :c<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado e.e y esop :3**

**Ah, si, ¿por qué hice un fic así? Porque una amiga (Annsmi) le pone a Bel Annabelle y ayer, creo ._., vi algo sobre el poema de Poe, Annabel Lee (es algo raro, porque estaba buscando desde cuándo se usan algunos nombres para otro fic y busqué el de Annabelle pero me salió una muñeca terrorífica y luego encontré Annabel y me decía lo del poema :o)**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
